Erlithe Ashido
"Nice to meet you, I would love to know what's my name"- Erlithe presenting herself Summary Erlithe is the protagonist of Daemons, War, Secrets and Yuri, she is a young girl at her first year of high school and also her first year in a school because she has been home schooled during all her life. She have the dream to become an importan demon huntress and entrepreneur like her teachers, Luke Jstar and Altaire Styker are Appearance Erlithe is short and some chubi, she wear notorious glasses and have 2 big braids Personality She starts as a timid but enthusiastic girl with a big dispossal to meet new friends, live adventures and get big goals in life, she can also be very perv even if she denies it Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Erlithe Ashido Origin: Daemons,War,Secrets & Yuri (Daemonsfestverse) Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Demon Slayer, ningeki’s user Date of Birth: 20/02/2200 *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' Piscis Birthplace: Califlora Weight: 55kg Height: 1.55 Likes: * Technology * Almost any kind of food * Cat-girls * Rpg, fighting and platform videogames * Shitpost * Yuri animes * Shonen animes * Cosmic Horror and science fiction stories * Synthesia music Dislikes: * Onions * Romantic animes that are not yuri * Bugs * Her step-brother Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: * Prepare cookies * Learn to quantum programming * read mangas and watch animes * Play the piano (even since she is not so good at it) * Create videogame mods * Search for ways to become millionaire with her friends Values: She can be considered as a Libertarian Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Omega Hunters Previous Affiliation: Themes: Tusk (Fleetwood Mac) Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A | 10-C up to higher Powers and Abilities: ' Enhanced senses (can perceive ningekis and daemons whose are abstract entities), hand to hand combat *'By Herself: 'Enhanced senses (can perceive ningekis and daemons whose are abstract entities), hand to hand combat, immunity to conventional diseases *'Ningeki's average powers:Abstract Existence (type 1), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction , she can attack mind, soul and concept at the same time, regeneration (high-godly) and immortality (type 9) (scales from Dimensional daemons), can negate high godly regeneration and immortality (type 9), , ressitence to mind, soul and concept attacks,transmutation, Existence Erasure and Causality Manipulation *'Her own ningeki's powers:'Power Mimicry, Technology Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, limited transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: ''' Athlete level ''(can support military level trainment) '''Below Average level '(Cherry Pie’s attack is 0)' varies via power mimicry alive technology 'Speed: ' Human level with FTL for Cherry Pie’s combat and react '(is comparable to her classmates ningekis that can dodge light attacks from demons)' 'Lifting Strength:' Athletic human 'Striking Strength:' Athlete level / Below Average level 'Durability:' Athlete level '(by her own)' building level for Cherry Pie '(Can survive to attacks of others ningekis that can produce 1 ton of TNT whit their attacks)' Abstract existence and regeneration makes her hard to kill 'Stamina: High '''Range: Melee (by her own) tens of metters (Cherry pie action range) Standard Equipment: *'Power Seeds:' She requires of this item to can charge Cherry pie’s powers Intelligence: Is a really good student and have high knowledge about quantum computing, she’s also really creative with her powers specially in group battles Weaknesses: All ningekis users are way more vulnerable than their ningekis and if they are killed their ningekis will pass to the other world Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cherry Pie (Phase I):' Erlithe’s ningeki, her base power consist on creation of “alive” technology that can copy her objective power, her fight range is 8m and her techniques can work on a 9m radio: #'Plan-trap:' Summon a magic circle in some place of the battle field, if her desired target touche this will be trapped intro a trap of plants that produce total paralysis and nullify all sort of powers during 15 seconds #'Natural-Engineering analysis:' When She touches someone, she can create slimes that take a portion of non-live matter and transmutes it into a daemon with a weaker version of the target’s powers that can be used to create some technological device for battle #'Nano-shield:' Summon nanobots that create a force-field arround herself and Erlithe, with this she can prevent any kind of not-physical damge for 2 minutes Key: Note: Daemons power The great chief demons are conceptual beings that come from a dimension that is basically a crack in the factory of reality (a realm of infinite dimensions), the BD unconsciously send part of themselves to universes of lower dimensions and these lesser demons get into reality by turning life from the area into more demons like them, when they are transmuted they proceed to be erased from all planes of existence as if they never existed, the lesser demons can also transmute other demons if they weaken it enough. The form of minor Daemons found in the "Regular" universe is not their true form, it is just a projection linked to an egg in its respective Big Boss demon nest, thanks to the fact that minor demons are immortal and can regenerate even if the reality factory is resseted, Ningeki users The ningeki is the soul, mind and concept of someone empowered by the essence of demons, have the same properties (the only difference is that they cannot transmute others as demons do), even their "true selfs" are protected in dimensional cracks of the reality factory and can harm and kill minor demons and other ningekis. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: 'Gallery' ' ' Category:Tier 10 Category:Life Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Plant Users Category:Concept Users Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes